


Romantic Streak

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya gives good cuddles so Napoleon doesn't want to get up.  Illya is okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Streak

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on tumblr.

Napoleon couldn’t remember the last time he felt so comfortable.  It wasn’t the bed or the new sheets or the temperature, though those things were quite nice.  It was the fact that Illya was wrapped around him, keeping him warm and making him feel safe and secure.  

“I never want to get up,” he commented idly.

Illya held him closer and nuzzled him softly.  “Almost noon.  We need food soon.”

Napoleon grumbled. “I don’t want to eat, unless it’s you.”

“Cowboy!” Illya admonished playfully.  Dots of redness were growing on his cheeks, and Napoleon couldn’t resist kissing them.  Illya smiled then, his eyes closed, and Napoleon’s heart beat a little faster.

“Don’t make me get up,” he complained.  “This is perfect.  Let’s just… stay here.”

Illya kissed his temple.  “We’ll stay.”  Then, checking his watch (which, unless you counted the blanket or the American glued to his side, was the only thing he was wearing), he added, “Is almost noon.”

Napoleon glanced up at him.  “You say that almost as if you have plans.”

Illya laughed. “This was the plan.  Fuck the Cowboy.”

“And now that you’ve checked that off your to-do list, you can just stay here and cuddle with me,” Napoleon replied.

Illya kissed Napoleon softly, but then he deepened the kiss into a more passionate one.  Napoleon put his arms around the Russian man as they shifted positions so Illya was on top of him as they made out.  Funnily enough, Napoleon liked kissing this way just as much as he liked the kisses that led up to sex – maybe even more.  They could just enjoy it for what it was.  There were no expectations here, and that was foreign territory to him.

It was exciting in its own way.

Eventually, with a little sigh, they broke the kiss, and Illya nuzzled him softly, like a kitten.  Heat rushed to Napoleon’s face now, and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“You’re blushing,” Illya said with a grin.

Napoleon kissed him again.  “Because of you and your blasted romantic streak.”

“Yet you are the one who suggested an all day cuddle,” Illya replied, a matter of fact tone to his voice.  “When was the last time you stayed in bed at this hour when you didn’t have hangover?”

Napoleon ignored the opportunity to make a smart ass comment about twelve hour one night stands with random women, in part because he wasn’t proud of treating them like conquests… and Illya would see through him if he pretended to be.  Instead, he simply said, “A lot of things have changed since I’ve been with you, Peril.”

Illya smiled and shook his head.  “That’s a romantic streak, Cowboy.”

Napoleon snuggled up to him as close as possible and looked up at him, not even bothering to hide the love on his face.  “Your fault.”

“If you say so,” Illya replied, just before he went in for one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I've filled a few prompts on tumblr the last couple of days but I don't want to post all of them to AO3... so if you want to see everything, find them [here](http://bisexualclarkkent.tumblr.com/tagged/buckinghamalice-fanfic).


End file.
